


Desperate Measures

by Avistella



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You want to tell someone about how you feel, but you can’t, so Seto offers to help.





	Desperate Measures

You were tired. Oh so _unbelievably_ tired—both mentally and physically—as you sat in the hideout of your friends, the Mekakushi Dan, as your eyes watched the all too familiar scenes of their crazy antics.

It had been quite a while since you first met the Mekakushi Dan. You don’t know how or why, but one fateful summer day, you had gained these mysterious powers with your eyes. Initially, you were frightened upon the discovery of this new power, especially since you couldn’t control it, but at some point in time, you had a lucky encounter with a person similar to your situation. He introduced you to the other members of the Mekakushi Dan who were all more or less the same as you.

You were curious as to how this managed to all play out. Surely all these people who had the same power as you and having the chance to meet with one another couldn’t have just been pure coincidence. The world was small, but it couldn’t have been this small. It’s just too strange, you thought, but you weren’t one to complain. After all, you managed to make new friends, and you were thankful for that. Perhaps it was fate.

However, despite all that, you still couldn’t help but just feel so _tired_ of everything. As you continued to watch the interactions between the members of the Mekakushi Dan, your thoughts started to wander. You wondered just how much longer you could keep up this façade of everything being alright, when in reality, you were just a few cracks away from yet another breakdown and wishing to leave everything in this world.

Your eyes glanced towards Kano, and your eyes narrowed slightly. You couldn’t stop the feeling of envy rising in your chest when you looked at him. His power was something that you thought could be very convenient for you and your current situation. At some point, you debated on asking the young man if his “lies” worked just as well on himself, but you figured that it would have been insensitive of you, so you had dropped the thought.

You heaved a sigh, feeling an extremely heavy weight on your shoulders and in your chest. Today was a really bad day, and not wanting to trouble your friends, you stood up from your seat. Since you had previously been so quiet and unmoving, seeing you stand up so abruptly caused the others to stop what they were doing and glance at you.

You forced yourself to give a smile as you explained, “I’m sorry, but I’m not feeling that well, so I’m just going to head home for today.”

“You seem really out of it these past few weeks,” Kido commented. “Are you alright? Is it something serious?”

You pressed your lips together in a firm line, hesitating on answering the young woman. There were many times when you thought about telling them, but you always stopped yourself, finding some new excuse such as “I don’t want to bother them” or “it’s okay if they don’t know” to remain quiet. You were then suddenly brought out of your thoughts when you felt a small hand delicately tug your clothes.

You glanced down towards Mary who looked up at you with worried eyes. “You can tell us anything,” she insisted.

You parted your lips to speak, but while your mind was currently in a storm of thoughts you wanted to speak out loud, all that came out was, “I’m fine. Don’t wory, I’m just a little tired. I haven’t been getting enough sleep is all.”

It wasn’t a lie, you managed to convince yourself, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. Nevertheless, you figured that this was fine for now. The others looked unconvinced, but they decided not to comment any further. After all, they each had their own secrets that they wanted to keep, so they completely understood. “You should get more sleep then,” Shintaro spoke up for the others. “Otherwise, you’ll ruin your health.”

An awkward laugh escaped your lips as you scratched your head, “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry for worrying you.”

With nothing else more to say, you gave everyone a quick and short wave of your hand before you turned on your heel to walk back home. The others could only helplessly watch your slumped retreating figure as you left the hideout.

As soon as you returned home, you immediately made your way to your bedroom, closing the door shut behind you. Not bothering to clean yourself up; or change your clothes; or even turn on the lights, you plopped down onto your bed, burying your face in your pillow as you tried to distract yourself from the numbing and aching sensation in both your mind and body.

You just needed to survive another day.

* * *

The next day, you passed the entire morning in bed, refusing to get up. No, it wasn’t quite that you refused to leave the comfort of your bed, but it was more like you were incapable of doing so. It was just too much work, and you felt far too drained to do anything. So, you lay in bed; sometimes drifting between waking up and falling back to sleep since you felt so comfortable in bed; and sometimes just staring at the ceiling, allowing your thoughts to wander to wherever and on whatever. Although, you did try not to let your thoughts wander too much. Doing so was dangerous, you ended up realizing one day.

At some point, you had grown tired of staring at the ceiling, and you finally felt fully awake, but you still didn’t feel quite up to the task of getting up from bed. Instead, you retrieved your cell phone from where you usually kept it and started browsing the Internet. As you were looking through classic cat videos and whatnot, you recieved a text from your friend, Momo, asking if you wanted to hang out with the Mekakushi Dan that afternoon.

You gave your answer a bit of thought before replying, _“Sorry, I’m still not feeling well. Have fun for me, kay?”_

A few minutes passed by before you got a response to your previous text, _“Aww, okay. Feel better soon! Xoxo”_

“Easier said than done,” you muttered wryly to yourself, but still appreciating the well wishes as you set your phone down on your stomach. You wondered just what exactly did you do in your life to deserve such kind friends.

The hours dragged on, but at the same time, it also felt like no time passed at all. After heaving another sigh for the umpeenth time since you woke up, a knock resounded on your door. Not quite in the mood to roll yourself off your bed, you remained still and quiet, hoping whoever it was on the other side would just leave in peace. You didn’t get your wish however, the person continuing to knock on the door until you gave in.

With a groan of defeat, you forced yourself out of your bed and fixed yourself up as best as you can before answering the door. Your eyes widened in surprise when it was none other than Seto who greeted you.

“Can I come in?” He asked with his usual smile.

Unable to refuse, you nodded your head and moved aside for him to enter. The young man closed the door behind him before facing you with a concerned expression. Of course it would be Seto who would realize that you were having a few problems, but he didn’t pry, and you couldn’t help but wonder if you were thankful or not. On one hand, you wanted an excuse to just vent, but on the other, you didn’t want to burden him with your thoughts.

As though sensing your plight, Seto moved towards the living room, gently taking your hand in his and guiding you. He sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside him, inviting you to join, and you did so with a slight sense of apprehension.

“Do you want to talk?” He asked you gently, the friendly smile never leaving his face.

You bit your lip as you stared down at your lap before shaking your head. “I don’t know… I want to, but at the same time…”

Then, to your surprise, the young man offered, “Would it be easier if I used my power on you?”

You snapped your attention towards his face, your eyes blown wide and lips slightly parted. “But you don’t like using your powers,” you noted. It would definitely work as a solution to your indecisiveness on where to start about letting someone else know your thoughts, but you didn’t want to bother him with something like this.

Seto seemed unfazed by your reaction, and he reached out to hold your hand. “I don’t mind if it means helping you out.”


End file.
